If you think you need some lovin'
by EvilQueen2015
Summary: She couldn't exactly pinpoint when she had decided that a massage would be the thing she needed, and neither could she say why she'd decided one with a happy ending would be needed, but here she was. Waiting to be called in for her massage with happy ending. G!P Emma! (1/4)


Regina Mills huffed out a nervous breath as she waited to be called in.

She couldn't exactly pinpoint when she had decided that a _massage _would be the thing she needed, and neither could she say why she'd decided one with a _happy ending _would be needed, but here she was.

Waiting to be called in for her _massage _with _happy ending._

She absentmindedly leafed through the magazine and glanced around every so often.

The parlor was empty for the most part. Every once in a while, one of the masseurs hurried past, not one of them noticing her.

She wasn't used to being overlooked—she was the owner and CEO of _Orchard_. It was the leading brand in smartphones, and _everyone _knew who she was.

She wasn't used to being overlooked.

She looked back down at the magazine in her hand and tried to calm her bouncy nerves when a voice broke through her haze.

"Miss Mills? We're ready for you."

The tall brunette—with the red highlights in her hair—stood in front of her and smiled when Regina looked up.

She blinked up at the brunette—her name tag said her name was Ruby—and then stood to her feet. "About time."

Ruby hummed. "I'm sorry for the delay—we have a new coworker. As a matter of fact, I hope you don't mind—but she's going to be helping you today."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Well, it's a new experience for both of us then."

She waited as Ruby opened a door, and then stepped aside. "You can get comfortable, and I'll send her to you in a minute."

Regina stepped into the room. "Thank you."

When the door closed behind her, Regina glanced around the dark room and sighed.

She still didn't know why she'd decided to go to this particular parlor. _Total Relaxation_ seemed seedy, and she didn't even know if it was legal.

She assumed the _happy ending _part wasn't anywhere near legal, but she did hope that she wouldn't be caught.

She huffed again, her nerves once again getting the best of her as she stood there. The room was dark, inviting to relax and she made her way to the folding screen.

Behind it was a sink, and enough room to undress. A clean, white, fluffy towel waited for her to use it and she quickly undressed, and then wrapped the towel around herself.

When she made her way back into the room, and sat down onto the table, she clenched her shaking hands on her lap and waited.

She didn't have to wait long.

A blonde beauty walked into the room without even looking at her, her brows furrowed as she glanced down at her phone. She seemed distressed, and Regina could feel her annoyance flare.

"I'm paying for your time, but my time is more valuable."

The blonde head snapped up, and she blinked in surprise. "Oh—uh, I'm sorry."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "You'd better be."

In one fluent move, the woman dropped her phone on the counter next to the door and stepped forward, closing the door behind her.

"Miss Mills—I'm Emma Swan."

Regina hummed, and then clenched her jaw.

She didn't want to get too personal with Emma Swan. She wasn't the kind of person to calm someone down.

"Let's get started, shall we? I don't have all day."

Emma took another step and smiled at Regina before she gestured to the massage table. "I suggest you lay down, get comfortable. Do you have any preference for oils?"

Regina lifted a brow. "My only preference is something natural—other than that, surprise me."

As she situated herself, she listened to Emma walking around. The blonde seemed just as nervous as Regina felt, but she didn't want to say anything.

She didn't even know _what _to say.

The excitement of it all, though, gave her a warm feeling low in her belly and she knew what that meant.

It had been too long since she'd even thought about anything sexual. It helped that Emma was very attractive, even in the unflattering clothes the parlor provided.

"What made you book a massage here?" Emma asked gently, and Regina startled when she realized that the blonde was closer than she'd expected.

She clenched her jaw again, and tensed even more when soft hands guided her arms into a different position.

"I'm assuming I did for the same reasons that everyone else does."

She sighed—she didn't want to talk. She _needed_ to relax and a conversation was _not _her idea of relaxing.

Emma hummed. "I picked an apple scented oil, I hope that's okay."

Her surprise made her turn her head. "Apple?"

"Yea," Emma softly breathed and Regina bit her lip before she hummed in agreement. "Great. You look like you appreciate apples."

Regina clenched her jaw against the strange feelings washing over her, and instead of trying to understand them she settled back.

"I'm not paying you to chat." She tried to relax her muscles and huffed. "If you insist on working that mouth, start using your hands to do what I pay you for."

Emma snorted out a laugh before she repositioned Regina's arms again.

"Keep your arms to your sides, Miss Mills."

Regina huffed. "Right."

"I'm going to open the towel—don't worry, though. I'll cover your lower half so you won't get cold." Emma did as she said, slowly opening the towel Regina wrapped around herself and then using another fluffy towel to cover her behind. She then screwed the lid off of the bottle of oil while Regina listened closely. "The oil is room temperature, but it might feel cold."

"Why do you talk so much?"

Regina startled again when Emma's hands were suddenly between her shoulders.

"Relax, Miss Mills. Nothing will happen that you don't want to happen," Emma soothed with a gentle voice and Regina found that she really did feel better knowing that.

"Thank you, Miss Swan."

She relaxed further as Emma worked her magic, staying silent for a little while as she teased out the knots in Regina's back.

"I bet you have a very demanding job," Emma said softly as her hand moved down, her thumbs expertly kneading through the tension.

"Hmm," Regina breathed. "I do."

Her body started to feel pleasantly warm and especially loose—something she hadn't felt in a long time.

And Emma's voice did things to her that she wasn't sure she was ready for—even though _she'd _been the one booking a _happy ending_.

"I never expected to end up here," Emma breathed softly and again, Regina's body reacted to the sound of her voice. A slow and steady throbbing started low in her body and she clenched her jaw.

"What do you mean?"

She didn't really care for what Emma was telling her. Or at least—that's what she told herself.

Emma used those hands perfectly on Regina's body, slowly adding touches that weren't really part of a _normal _massage—a gentle swipe over the towel, a finger slipping and stroking her side gently. Regina shuddered.

"It's not really something we should talk about—not while I'm trying to help you relax," Emma said with a chuckle and Regina hummed.

"Why bring it up, then?"

She _was _relaxed. Her back was loose for the first time in _years_. The aches and tension gone from the muscles in her back and shoulders.

Emma moved down to her calves and Regina shivered when those skilled fingers worked on her legs, slowly moving up to her thighs.

"I find that talking helps take away any residual tension."

When Emma's hands reached her thighs, Regina shuddered again and almost clenched her legs when—very suddenly—she could feel herself getting wet.

She grunted when she realized how _easy _she must seem to Emma.

"Is that so?" She asked when she remembered that Emma had said something a moment ago. Emma hummed, and moved her hand even further up Regina's thigh. "How long have you—how many clients have you had today?"

She didn't know why she felt like it was important, especially when Emma's hands were working their magic so perfectly.

Emma was silent for a moment. She moved her hands up and then slowly moved one hand, over the junction between Regina's thighs. It was a feather light touch, but she bit her lip to stop the moan—she was quickly getting hot and bothered.

"You're actually my first," Emma husked and then she stopped. "Would you—would you like me to do your front too?"

It was an unexpected question.

"Um—no. No, that's okay," Regina murmured.

She was sure that her answer was just as unexpected. Regina sighed in frustration—she wasn't even sure if she could get her happy ending if she'd let Emma _only _do her back.

But just as she was about to turn, and give Emma more to work with, a hand on her back stopped her.

"If you're not okay with me doing your front, we won't do your front, Miss Mills." She sounded just as nervous and Regina lifted her head to glance at the blonde.

A flush was spread over Emma's face, and moved down her neck. Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Alright."

Emma smiled. "I noticed some especially tough knots in your back, and I would love to work on them some more today."

Again, Regina wondered what Emma was going to do to get her to a _happy ending_, and then simply lifted a brow.

"What is stopping you?"

The blonde rolled her lips. "I can't get enough weight behind it, standing next to you."

"Miss Swan, What is it that you're trying to say?" Regina snapped, her back tensed and her body ready to get up and walk out.

It wasn't helping that she was getting more aroused the longer she watched Emma.

"I'd have to get up on the table to get the knots out, Miss Mills," she said, unfazed by Regina's attitude. "I'd straddle your thighs, and work the knots with a little more pressure."

Regina swallowed thickly, and lay back down, still tense but ready to let Emma do whatever she wanted to her. "Get on with it then."

It took another silent moment before Emma moved. She stepped up on the table and straddled Regina's thighs, just as she had explained.

The towel fell from her behind, and Regina shivered when Emma's hands moved up over the skin that was just exposed. She swallowed the moan. The inside of her thighs were starting to get slick with her own arousal.

"Relax, Miss Mills," Emma murmured as she leaned forward, and Regina hummed in response. Emma's hands worked the knots—even though Regina wasn't even sure that they were there—as slowly as she could.

Her touch was magical.

"Regina," she whispered suddenly. "My name is Regina."

Emma softened her touch, and sat back on her heels again. She moved down again, and gently squeezed Regina's buttcheeks.

She moaned and Emma squeezed again before she moved one hand between her thighs again, this time the touch a little heavier.

It was a teasing touch—enough to feel the wetness there and then the hand was gone. Regina whimpered, and the hand returned, gently sliding through wet folds until it reached her throbbing clit.

"Are you open to anything, Regina?" Emma's husky voice filled her ears and Regina took a moment, panting through the feeling of Emma's finger on her clit.

"Y—Yes."

Emma hummed and pressed forward.

It was then that Regina became aware of two things.

One, Emma was naked. Or at least partially, because she could feel the strong thighs against her own.

And two, Emma had a little extra. She could feel the throbbing length of Emma's cock press against her ass and she moaned before she pushed back.

Emma reacted, a low moan as a reply before she pulled back.

"That is unexpected," Regina husked. She wasn't sure what to think of this unexpected turn of events but she knew that she didn't _want _to stop.

Emma hummed. "My bosses were of the impression that you would be open to _anything,_ including my—my special package."

"That's what I implied."

Emma chuckled and pushed her thumb against Regina's clit again, eliciting another moan. She could feel herself getting wetter, the more Emma touched her.

"My parents thought I was a girl, until I started growing and—and well, this started growing too," Emma quickly explained, pushing her hips forward again and surprising Regina.

Her dick pressed into Regina's buttcheeks and Regina took a deep shuddering breath. Emma moved and pushed one finger into Regina, another surprise for the brunette.

"Oh—"

It was then that something shifted. The air got even heavier and Emma hummed. Regina couldn't move—with Emma straddling the back of her thighs, one hand between her thighs and one hand between her shoulder blades, there was nothing she could do.

Emma pulled out her finger slowly, and Regina bit her lip hard as a whimper escaped her. She wanted Emma to keep touching her. There was a smacking sound—Regina was about to ask Emma what she was doing when the blonde spoke.

"You taste delicious, Regina," Emma moaned and then moved her hips again. "I want you to tell me what you want."

Regina whimpered again when Emma's cock moved easily between her buttcheeks and she swallowed thickly.

"I—I want _you_," Regina said and then pushed back again, and again whimpered when she could feel Emma throbbing against her.

"Specifically?"

Regina moaned. "My gods, I don't _care_ as long as you make me _come_."

Emma moved back and chuckled. "Alright, your majesty."

Regina jerked when Emma's throbbing cock pushed against her entrance. She wanted to push back against Emma—she wanted to impale herself on Emma's dick—but she hadn't even seen it and she just _knew _it was bigger than she'd ever had.

She swallowed as Emma held her down, both hands on her hips as she slowly moved, pushing into her inch by excruciating inch.

"Em—_Emma_."

Emma chuckled again and pushed further with a bit more force. "You're really tight, Regina."

Her voice sounded thick and Regina murmured as she tried to accommodate Emma. "Or you're really big—" she ended in a moan when Emma pushed forward again and she could finally feel Emma's hips against her ass.

"Oh my god," Emma husked and then gasped.

Regina couldn't do anything but agree as she could feel Emma filling her up completely, her walls clenching around the throbbing cock inside of her.

"Gods."

Emma pulled back, almost all the way before she pushed back in to the hilt. She repeated it twice before she shuddered and huffed, her hand moving between their bodies.

"You make me feel like—like a teenage boy," she panted and Regina smiled before she bit her lip. She was lucky that Emma couldn't see her face, or the flush on her cheeks.

"Good."

She moved her ass back and shuddered when Emma moaned, and then pressed her hands into her hips to push her back down.

"If you want a happy ending, you're going to have to give me a second."

Regina chuckled, and startled when Emma's hand moved from her hips, under her body. When her fingers pressed to Regina's clit, she shuddered as the little nub throbbed against Emma's fingers.

"_Oh_."

Emma started moving then. It was a teasing pace and all Regina wanted to do was push back, quicken the pace.

But she didn't—part of the reason she booked a session here was letting go.

She closed her eyes, and bit the inside of her cheek as Emma set a steady pace, her fingers moving over Regina's clit and slowly rubbing her toward the _happy ending_, only to stop.

"Would you like to find out—hmm—how many time you can come around my dick?" Emma asked and Regina moaned. "You don't have to be quiet."

"Em_ma_."

Emma moved faster then, and put more pressure on her fingers, circling Regina's clit.

It didn't take a lot for Regina to feel her orgasm nearing—the tightening in her stomach, her walls clenching around Emma's throbbing cock. She moaned, and again, and her hands clenched beside her body.

"Let go, Regina." Emma murmured as she quickened her movements, pushing into Regina a little harder and faster.

When Regina came, with a long moan, Emma helped her ride it out. The clenching around Emma's dick was heavenly but she didn't stop, not until she had reached a second orgasm in as many minutes.

She hadn't even moved down from her second orgasm when Emma quickened the pace again, her fingers jerkily rubbing her clit while she pounded into Regina.

She held her hands against Emma's thighs, meaning as she built her up again, the third orgasm building fast and hard and _almost _painfully.

And Emma grunted. "So close."

Regina went over the edge, coming harder than she had ever been able to, her walls clenching hard around Emma as her whole body jerked with the intensity of the orgasm.

Emma followed soon and Regina could _feel _the warmth inside of her and hummed as the blonde jerked above her, grunting as she came inside of her.

Emma leaned forward, panting and gasping as Regina milked her for everything that she had.

Regina shuddered when Emma pulled out, and she squeezed her thighs together when she felt their combined juices leave her. She took a couple of deep breaths as Emma moved back and off of her.

She slowly sat up, holding the towel against her chest. Emma had turned her back toward Regina.

It felt awkward.

"Well."

Regina moved to stand and Emma quickly got dressed. It was something that neither of them had expected.

Emma turned back to Regina, a soft smile on her face that made her stomach flip. She wasn't used to any of this and she wanted to leave as soon as she could—happy endings weren't her thing.

She felt more tense than before.

And then it hit her. She paled—she could feel the blood leave her face and she took in a sharp breath.

Emma frowned. "What?"

"Miss Swan, you didn't use any _protection_."

She felt sick to her stomach as she stood to her feet, holding the towel around her tightly as she glared at Emma.

Emma smiled, and shook her head before she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry, Miss Mills—I can't get you pregnant."

Regina huffed. "That's not _all _I'm worried about, Miss Swan. What about sexually transmitted diseases?"

She clenched her jaw as she pushed past Emma, her heart pounding in her chest as scenarios assaulted her mind.

Emma moved with her, and pushed her hands in her pockets.

"I've been checked—before I started working here, so _you _don't have to worry about an STD."

Regina turned on her heels, and growled at Emma. "What is _that _supposed to mean, Miss Swan?"

Emma stumbled back and held up her hands.

"Nothing, just—Jesus, I made a mistake."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "You did indeed, Miss Swan." She stepped forward and pushed against Emma's chest. "Get out."

"But—"

She pushed again. "Get _out_."

Emma stared at her for a moment longer, before she turned on her heels and left the room, and left Regina alone.

For a moment, Regina didn't move. She didn't know what to think about the whole situation—the only thing she was sure of was that she never wanted to have a massage with _happy ending _again.

It took her half an hour to get herself showered and ready to go home. Her mind kept drifting back to the hurt expression on Emma Swan's face and for the first time in her life, she actually felt guilty for hurting a stranger.

She strode into the main area and made her way to the reception, where Ruby sat behind her computer.

Regina cleared her throat, and Ruby looked up.

"Miss Mills, was everything up to expectations?" Ruby asked with a smirk, and Regina pursed her lips as she felt her cheeks flush.

"Very much so—I would like to speak with Miss Swan for a moment. Would that be possible?"

The surprise was clear on Ruby's face but she inclined her head. "Of course. Take a seat and I will call her in."

It took only a minute for Emma to make her way into the main area, and Ruby pointed to Regina.

Emma's face fell and Regina looked down at her feet. She clenched her jaw, and then looked back up. Emma had closed the distance.

"Miss Swan," Regina started and then stopped, swallowed. "I'd like to apologize for the way we left things. You helped immensely—" she realized she _did_ feel more relaxed than she had in _months_, "—and it was unfair of me to lash out at you."

Emma huffed. "It's fine."

Regina rolled her lips before she blinked and hummed. "If there's anything I can do to make it up to you…" she drifted off.

Emma sighed then and Regina looked back up to see the blonde's face soften.

"You don't have to make it up to me. I understand why you lashed out and it's really fine. I think I can safely say I have learned from my mistake."

Regina chuckled. "I agree, Miss Swan. We _both _learned from this mistake."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them and Regina swallowed thickly as she looked up at Emma. She felt awkward but she didn't want to leave—the blonde _did_ make her feel good.

Again, it hit her. It was Emma's _job_ to make people feel good.

"Well, Miss Mills. Hopefully we'll see you again," Emma murmured before she inclined her head.

Regina hummed noncommittally. "Who knows, huh? Goodbye, Miss Swan."

She walked away before Emma could reply, and pushed open the door. She took a deep breath as she looked back, and saw both Emma and Ruby watch her walk away.

She left with just a little more sway to her hips, and realized that even though she would probably never do it again, she had enjoyed the experience.

She was sure she'd never forget it.


End file.
